


world's end dancehall

by ninthsnow



Category: HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, implied iname because i like pain, implied takamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthsnow/pseuds/ninthsnow
Summary: There is quiet and total undisturbed silence as they stand at the world's end—the one who let it all fall and the other who has to watch when it all rises once more.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	world's end dancehall

**Author's Note:**

> POV: You have reached the Bad End for holoMyth
> 
> Title from 'world's end dancehall' by wowoka
> 
> Alas, I introduce to you… Alter!Ina

She was late.

All too late.

Calli’s eyes stared at the sphere of bent reality, hands shaking. She didn’t have a name for what it was she was feeling. 

Fear? 

Anger? 

Sadness? 

No, nothing quite like any of those. If anything, the closest thing she can feel is utter numbness. Still, it did not explain why her hands were shaking so badly.

She palms at her face, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. That wasn’t good—losing her mind already when she hasn’t even stepped in the domain yet.

She takes a deep breath once, twice, detaching herself from her emotions one by one. It’s something she’s always been good at and... and she hopes it won’t fail her now.

The sphere pulses. An invitation.

_ She _ was waiting.

Calli dissociates and with one last deep breath, she lets her hand touch the sphere.

A blinding light flashes and swallows her whole.

And when she next opens her eyes, it is to the sight of an endless ocean.

Oddly enough, her feet weren’t sinking down the water and stayed firmly on its surface. The unnaturalness of it sends a chill up Calli’s spine. Another follows when she notices the stillness that enveloped the entire place, almost as if time itself was suspended.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. There was ruin everywhere, mighty structures bent and all gone down to dust.

It’s oddly reminiscent of Atlantis.

...And there  _ she _ was at the center of it all, perched on a broken stone pillar, looking so much like an angel when she was everything but. 

Ninomae Ina’nis.

Or at least, a husk of what used to be her friend.

This wasn’t Ina. This wasn’t even the Ancient Ones who have gone and ascended themselves to the next plane of existence, going back to a peaceful slumber as they await their new host in the next era to come.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.” The entity who wore Ina’s face greets, much too happy in her tone as she absently swung a broken pocket watch by its chain.

Calli doesn’t say anything, only steps closer.

She stops at where Gura’s trident lay broken and in half. She picks it up, trying to ignore the blood that coated its handle.

“I see you’re not in a talkative mood. Not that you ever were.” the priestess pouts, swinging her legs before jumping down with such otherworldly grace that loses its effect immediately, displaced with the way she kicked at the water with her barefoot in an almost childlike manner. 

“But at least tell me, dear Calli...”

The reaper almost snarls at the unnecessary endearment. Ina smiles.

“Did you come for my head?”

She has. 

But Calli has no need to voice her intentions.

There is quiet and total undisturbed silence as they stand at the world's end—the one who let it all fall and the other who has to watch when it all rises once more.

“Shall I do all the talking then?” Ina tilts her head after a while, seemingly done with their pointless standoff. They both know how this will end and were merely indulging in pleasantries. 

“Where to begin, where to begin…” she sings, swinging the broken watch by its chain like a toy. When that seemed to bore her, she did an elegant spin from where she stood, dancing to a tune only she can hear. “Ah, how about when I started devouring them  _ one by one _ .”

Calli’s jaw clenches.

“Gura.” Ina starts, a giggle in her voice. “Oh, Gura. My, what an exquisite taste she was. Nine thousand years, was it? Near ten? No wonder she tasted like the  _ finest _ wine.” A devilish curl starts to form on her lips. “You should know, don’t you? The bane of living long enough to experience the furthest ends of loneliness and sadness."

She moves again and Calli is almost captivated by it. 

It’s like acid in her mouth.

The mere thought that this entity was beautiful was something Calli couldn’t stomach. Still, how can she not be? She wore Ina’s face and just for that, some part of Calli will always, always find her beautiful. 

But this… this was someone else. And this despicable place was her realm as everything in it seemed to move and respond to her very existence. Even her voice, quiet as it was, was enough to fill the seemingly infinite space.

"...It’s a testament to her character that she remained as kind as she did.” the priestess pauses, her eyes gleaming with intent. “Can’t say the same for you now, can I?” she taunts, letting the jab sit for a while and exaggerates a pout when the reaper doesn’t rise to bite her bait.

Still, it didn’t stop her from continuing.

"Now, Ame… Amelia was  _ anger _ .”

There was a strong tinge of marvel in her voice. Her hand absently moved to touch her own throat sensually as if she were reminiscing the taste. She moans. “ _ Mm _ , she tasted like anger. So much anger. I was surprised a mortal human could resent that much. But...”

And then quieter, softer, in  _ Ina’s _ voice.

“... But there was love there too. One that knew no bounds but burned at her mortal soul all too quickly.” she smiles, almost sadly. “I… it’s a shame, really. If only she wasn’t so stubborn…”

Calli feels a deep seated anger lap at her numbed senses. She had no right. She had absolutely  _ no right _ to still use Ina’s voice like that. The sad look on her face doesn’t last long and Calli feels a whiplash at how her next smile just dripped with utter sadism.

"It makes me wonder…" Ina hums, the smile on her face grows as the sound of her footsteps echo around the domain, reverberating all around it in small ripples as she approaches the reaper.

Calli doesn’t flinch—

"How does  _ Death _ taste like?"

—not when Ina stands so close their shadows overlap.

“Calli, dearest Calli…”

Not when she feels fingers dancing on her chest, making their way up to her jaw in a touch so intimate it was like a lover’s.

“...Will you let me taste you too?”

Not even when Ina leans in close and  _ licks _ her cheek.

Ina giggles.

Calli remains impassive.

“Ah, this is no fun. You’re no fun.” she giggles some more, draping herself over Calli so casually in an almost friendly hug. “You don’t taste fun at all. Did you leave your emotions by the door, darling?”

"Calli, what should I do with you? You're so quiet and boring." She mumbles, resting her cheek on the still reaper's shoulder. “...Or perhaps, I'm doing this wrong?"

The reaper feels fingers fiddle with the waistline of her robes. The sound of a chain running through the material of her dress sounding louder than it should have.

“..Ah.” She laughs, burying her face on the crook of Calli’s neck as her fingers continue their fiddling. “...Should I tell you about  _ Kiara _ ?”

Calli closed her eyes.

“Did you know that her last thoughts were of you and only you?”

She feels the weight of Amelia’s pocket watch hanging on her after a resounding click.

“She loved you a lot. Did you know?”

Calli did.

“Of course you did. How could you not? She’s never been one to hide it.”

The priestess hums. The reaper’s grip on Gura’s trident tightens.

“But did you know? You hurt her a lot, too. Maybe more than I did.” And then at her ear, in a quiet whisper. “Play nicely, Calli. Love may not come as sweet in the next lifetime. If at all.”

Having heard enough, the reaper’s hand moves, gently reciprocating the priestess’ hug with an arm and with the other—

“...You’re being mean at this point. Let’s end this, Calli.”

—Calli drives the trident through her torso.

She steps back, letting the priestess fall on her knees and summons her scythe.

Calli breathes, preparing a swing. Her eyes meet Ina’s and she falters, only for a moment, seeing tears dripping down her smiling face.

From where she kneels, the priestess tilts her head, offering her neck.

“Let’s never meet again like this, shall we?”

The reaper's scythe falls to claim the priestess' head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Amelia’s broken pocket watch ticked.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator voice: She wakes up, finding that it was all a dream. 
> 
> Hmm. I...I've been experimenting a lot with themes I normally wouldn't touch for the life of me. So I apologize if it's just something quick and short. I still do hope this managed to hit that creepy vibe I was going for. Thank you for reading!
> 
> im [ninthsnow](https://twitter.com/ninthsnow) on the birb app if u wanna come say hi! (or drive a trident through my torso, that works too)


End file.
